


We Could Be

by CaptainKirby



Series: Let the Music Play [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Original Character(s), Pool & Billiards, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Captain America doesn't have to be a hero. Someone will do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be

Steve Rogers sat down at the bar and the song changed to Alesso's "We Could Be". He liked the song.

_We could be heroes_

_Me and you_

_We could be heroes_

_We could be_

 

The notion that everyone could be a hero, no matter who they are. The bartender walked up, while polishing a mug.

"What are you drinking tonight?"

"Just a Coke."

"Want some whiskey with that?"

"No thanks. I don't drink."

The bartender shrugged and filled up a glass for Steve. He looked around at the establishment. Steve doesn't usually go to places like this, but Sam had asked him to meet up there. So Steve obliged. The room was dimly lit. A group of guys played billiards over by the door. A couple talked over some beers at a corner booth. It was cozy. Until one of the guys hit the eight ball in the corner pocket.

"Sorry Harry, time to pay up." A red haired guy said as he stepped over. Harry smiled and checked his wallet. It was empty.

"Shit."

"C'mon man."

"Sorry John, I don't have any money."

"What?"

"I don't have any! I spent it on the last round."

"Why I oughta..." John brought a fist back. But before Steve could even lift a finger. The man from the corner booth caught his arm.

"Hey, guys. Let's just calm down here. How much does he owe you?"

John looked at him cautiously, "Two hundred."

The guy from the corner booth let go of John's arm and took out his wallet.

"Here." He gave John two hundred dollars, "And you owe me." He pointed to Harry.

"Thank you so much man."

Steve smiled a small smile as he leaned up against the bar. Sam walked in and took a seat next to Steve.

"Hey."

"Hello." Steve replied.

"You've been waiting for long?"

"Not too long."

 

_We could be_


End file.
